Getting A Grip of it All
by ginny5
Summary: Ginny's expiriencing a rough patch, and her mum is being a real jerk, its more interesting than it sounds, read and find out!!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N all right I am reposting this story which used to be titled Brotherly Love, and now is entitled"Getting a Grip Of it Al" and I'll be updating it with chapters every few days if all goes well. Please give it a chance, and review after, and you'll forever hold a residence in the little village of my heart.**

_ _

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or his series in any way, shape, or form, I would love it if I did, but I don't…it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

# Getting a Grip Of it all 

**ginny5**

** **

**~*~**

** **

The weather had been alarmingly warm for England, even in the summer, they hadn't seen rain in over two weeks. It seemed as even the weather was celebrating the downfall of the evil Dark Lord, Voldemort. It was the summer after Ginny Weasley's sixth year of Hogwarts, and the entire Weasley family was currently visiting the Burrow on order of Mrs. Weasley. Harry Potter and Ron now graduates of Hogwarts had been working at an Auror training camp that had been necessity war efforts. To everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy had joined them at the camp. The entire wizarding world had had a tough last few years, but it seemed everything was beginning to go back to the way it had been before the war. Voldemort was at last defeated, and Death Eaters were being caught daily and sent to Azkaban, though all were given a trial. 

Witches and wizards celebrated every chance they got now, for there was light at the end of the path now, and it seemed everything was right. No one could stop talking about how wondrous life was again, especailly the Weasleys, who miraculously didn't lose one member of their large family. 

"This is just fantastic! Life has been so miserable for far too long! Can you believe it? I'm overjoyed how you all could come home," Mrs. Weasley beamed at six grown sons, husband, and little girl. Now Ginny wasn't really a little girl, at sixteen she was quite a young woman, but Molly was a bit blind to that. "You'll all be staying the summer of course," 

"Sounds great mum," Grinned Charlie as he looked over the faces of his siblings, marveling how they all had grown. His eyes wandered to his youngest sibling and only sister Ginny. " How you holding up kid?" Charlie asked Ginny in an undertone. The two had always been close, despite the dramatic age difference. 

Recently Ginny had been through a rough break up with her boyfriend of two years, Seamus Finnagan. Seamus has said it would be too hard to keep in touch and keep the relationship as great as it was while Ginny was at school for months at a time and he was back in London working. It was a hard hit for Ginny, who was still a bit fragile about the entire thing. 

"I'm ok." Ginny said looking up tiredly. But she wasn't fooling anyone, and she knew it. "I'm just going to go up to my room I guess," she sighed, getting up and slowly turning to the stairs. 

"Virginia Anne Weasley! You most certainly will do nothing of the sort, the entire family is here, and you will stay here and visit with them. You've been hiding upstairs alone all since you came home last week, and I for one have had enough of it! Clearly, he didn't love you if he could dispose of you so quickly now that he is on his own now aye?No, you'll stay there in your seat and enjoy yourself!" Mrs. Weasley positively shouted in a voice that could have raised the dead. 

Ginny's head snapped up, looking appalled and furious," No thanks mum, I would prefer to rot then sit in here and pretend to enjoy myself with you! If I want to go to my room, I'll bloody go to my room! I don't need you or anyone else to treat me as if I was 11 frigan years old! Let me BE!" Her voiced shook violently now, and she turned on her heel and left the room. Though she didn't exit to the stairs, she left through the front door, slamming it behind her. 

~*~

" Honestly! She has a temper a mile long in her," tisked Mrs. Weasley. "But honestly, this constant cranky sour mood is new this summer!" 

All the Weasleys were a little shocked at Ginny's outburst. 

"She's still a little upset about Seamus the," commented Fred.

" They dated for almost two years, of course she's bloody upset Fred," sighed Percy, shocking everyone as he cursed. 

"I'm gonna go and see if she wants to talk or something," Charlie said, getting up from his seat.

"Do you want us to come along," asked Ron looking concerned as he glanced at the front door. 

"No, I don't think she'll want to see too much of any of us at the moment. Better to just approach her one on one. Right now I think she might be able to, ahem, deal with me a little better than, well, anyone else," Charlie sighed looking from brother to brother, and then his parents. Though Mr. Weasley nodded lightly, Mrs. Weasley's lips were in a tight line, showing that she wasn't to be a part of this. 

"Good Luck," said Bill, looking at Charlie in a bit of admiration for his bravery to face his tempest of a little sister after such an outburst. 

Charlie turned and walked out the front door, shutting it lightly behind him. As he stepped out onto the front porch, his heart crumbled at the picture before him. Ginny was seated at the little porch swing Mr. Weasley had built for the children when they were young. The sun had just set moment ago, and there was a cool little breeze blowing Ginny's hair a bit. Her head was in her hands, her shoulders were hunched over and shook with sobs. He cautiously walked across the porch to her. He kneeled down before her so he was face to face with her and pulled her into a hug. Ginny excepted her brother's embrace without hesitation and cried into her brother's chest. Holding her close. Charlie made little circles at the small of her back and slowly rocked her back and forth as he had done when Ginny was a little girl, a garden gnome had bit her finger while she had tried to befriend it. 

"Charlie…" Ginny cried, attempting to say something. 

"Don't sis, just have a good cry for yourself, no sense of trying to hide it now. Let it all out," soothed Charlie, then kissing her forehead lightly. Ginny didn't argue, and after about another half an hour, she sniffed and looked up to her older brother and smiled shyly, "I'm being silly aren't I?" 

"Virginia Anne Weasley, single female spawn of the Weasley breed, silly? Never!" Charlie grinned at her and began tickling her like crazy. Eventually she surrendered grinning at Charlie who grinned back triumphantly. "So Gin, do you wanna go up to bed or something," 

"Ugh, anything not to face mum! She's going to chop me into little pieces and add me as a special ingredient into her famous tomato sauce!" Ginny groaned, standing up with Charlie's help. Charlie pulled a face and commented, "I'll save you from Mum's cooking wrath Gin, have no fear," 

~*~

**A/N I know I made Mrs. Weasley out to be a bit of a bitch, and I'm sorry about that, but with Voldemort gone, someone has to be the villain. This fic has a few different places it could go to, and I'm not sure what I want to do. I think its going into a Ginny rebelling from her family thing eventually, but review with any ideas you have. Please, review with any comments, questions, or any other something that may have anything at all to do with this story.**

** **


	2. The Morning After

_A/N~ listen I'm really sorry to any of the reviewers were so very kind to review and I didn't update for like 2 months…I've been wicked busy with school and babysitting…so I'm going to post two chapters today. I hope you like them, and please **please **review with your feedback. Every little statement helps!!_

Getting Over it All Chapter 2, The Morning After 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

                It was the morning after the outburst Ginny Weasley had after being very verbally attacked by her own mother. All the rest of the Weasley clan sat at the scrubbed kitchen table, eating breakfast. There was little talking at the table this morning however, as Mrs. Weasley bustled nosily around the kitchen, cleaning and putting away dishes. She stopped and turned to the men and said, 

"Ginny is still up in her room asleep I presume? Well then, someone will need to wake her, I will not allow for her to sleep all day long and ignore the world."

"Sorry Molly, dear, Percy and I are almost late for work as it is, you'll have to enlist another of your wonderful sons to go wake Gin Gin up," Mr. Weasley said, as he stood up and grabbed some work he had brought home to finish the previous night. Giving Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be home around 5:30 dear, try to make amends with her." And with a pop, he was gone. 

"Bye Mum," Percy said as he finished his last sip of tea and dissapparated to his Ministry office like his father. Ron stood now too," I have to be off, I'm meeting Harry at 9 o'clock. I'll be back around five," Giving his mother a kiss on the cheek he turned to his brothers, "See you guys," and he too apparated to wherever he was off to. 

"I haven't much of a chance to talk to her one on one yet, I'll go and wake up sleeping beauty," Bill said, a little hesitation in his voice as he looked at his younger brother Charlie for approval. 

"Yeah, I think she'd like to have a talk with her eldest brother, go ahead," Charlie said with a grin. He knew all too well how dangerous it was to wake up Ginny from sleeping, and didn't fancy doing the task. 

"Sounds good…I'll just go now…right then," Bill said, with nervousness creeping ever so slightly into his voice. At this Fred looked up from his eggs and toast, "Oh for Merlin's sake, she's not the bloody Dark Lord, she's your younger sister!"

George felt he couldn't miss the opportunity to tease his eldest brother, snorting into his coffee, he laughed, "Oh, big brave older brother can handle Gringott's Goblins, but can't wake his younger innocent little sister? Straighten out your priorities man!"

"Well I've heard enough of this, one of you will go NOW and get your little sister up! For goodness sake! GO on Bill," Mrs. Wealsey said, aggravation hinted in her voice. 

"Alright mum, I'm going," Bill said, his voice showing defeat. 

…

Climbing the stairs, Bill looked at the pictures of his family that lined either side of the stairway. Each picture showed how happy each of their childhood's' had really been. Despite not having much money, the Burrow had always been a happy estate. His eyes drifted to the first official picture of all nine Weasley, the day of Ginny's birth. There was Mrs. Weasley, sitting on a plush bed, with little, hours old Ginny in her arms. Mr. Weasley sat next to Mrs. Weasley, slightly off falling off the bed, with a one year old Ron in his arms. Four-year-old, Fred and George sat on a lumpy brown chair right next to the bed. Percy, age six, stood very straight next to his Father. Bill and Charlie, Hogwarts students now, stood behind the chair the twins sat in. All with big goofy grins on their faces. 

            Bill Marveled at how small Ginny had really been. Even for a baby, Ginny was tiny, as she was born 3 weeks before her due date. It was a family joke that Ginny didn't wait around and allow others to decide when and where she would do something, that she would do it when she felt right, since birth. 

            Reaching the top of the landing, bill walked over to the door to Ginny's room, knocking lightly as to not intrude on Ginny's privacy. As he didn't hear any response of "don't come in" or "I'm changing" or even a groan, Bill let himself into the bedroom. He slowly padded over to the side of Ginny's bed, seeing her fast asleep. Her vibrant hair was flared over her pillow, with some across her face. She had a very peaceful look to her, which Bill smiled at. She looked so at ease, a state he was more used to seeing her in, but for the past few days of summer, she had tried to close everyone out, and was very moody. Her sat lightly on her bed, not to startle her. "Ginny, Ginny come on, time to wake up sis"

"mmmhhmg" was her only response from the young woman, deep in slumber. Then a little clearer then before, "GO away, I was sleeping"

"Ginny come on, its quarter past nine, mum wants you up. Your breakfast is ready." Bill voiced a bit louder than before. 

"Do me a favor, tell her I'm not interested in talking to her, looking at her, or being with her. Thus I do not see fit for me to come downstairs this bloody early in the morning." Ginny said, growling. 

"Or you could just come down and tell her yourself, sis, I'm not your messenger boy."  

"Ugh, just go the hell away" Ginny moaned, rolling over to face away from Bill. 

"Don't think I won't carry you Virginia," 

"FINE" Ginny yelled turning to look at her brother, anger flashing in her eyes. 

"I don't mean to be a nag Ginny, I'm only doing what mum asked me to do."

"Whatever Bill, just go, Get out of my bloody room. You did what mummy asked you to do like a good little boy," Ginny retorted now, very pissed.

"Fine, fine. Just be downstairs soon" and with that, Bill was gone.  

            Ginny rolled off her bed, and went over to her closet. Pulling out a pair of old worn jeans and a muggle black T-shirt with the band name New Found Glory over the chest are. The shirt was a size or so too small for Ginny, so it hugged every curve she possessed. Grabbing a pair of black thong sandals she slipped them on her feet. Ran a brush through her hair a few times and went into the bathroom. There she went pee, brushed her teeth and washed her face and hands. 

            Heading downstairs Ginny sighed, preparing herself for whatever her mother may have to say to her. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well, well, well, look who decided to join us this lovely morning," George said, grinning at his sister. Everyone looked up at the doorway, not hearing her come down the stairs.

"Yes Ginny, good morning, welcome back from unconsciousness," Mrs. Weasley said looking at her only daughter. 

            Ginny said nothing, she simply walked over to the cabinet and reached for a mug, then slammed the cabinet door shut. Reaching for the coffee maker, she poured herself a mug full. 

"Ginny, come on, don't be like this." Charlie sighed looked a little strained at his sister. Still in no response, Grinny downed the rest of her coffee in one gulp, despite its' temperature, and put the mug into the sink. Then, grabbing a muffin from the basket on the counter, she walked out of the kitchen, and through the front door, slamming it behind her. 

  
  


A/N I know there was really no plot development in this chapter, but I am trying, give it a chance and read the third chapter too!! Please review!! Thank you to all that have reviewed the first chapter. 


	3. Ginny's Haven

A/n ok, here's the deal, I haven't updated in a while  because i didn't think this ficlet had a chance, so, if you read it, please take some time and review and give me feed back on the good the bad and the ugly. If you don't like it, how should I improve it? If you like it, how should I make it better? Enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: all right, we all know how much I am totally j.k.rowling under a mask right? No? Alright then, we'll all agree that I don't own any thing remotely links to the Harry Potter Series, nope, the kudos for that goes to Ms. Joanne Rowling and the movie kudos goes to Warner brothers company.don't sue me, babysitting doesn't pay enough.

Alright to the chapter then…

Ginny made her way out of the kitchen, through the hall, and out the front door soundlessly, that is until there was the deafening slam of the door. First thing she did outside was sit on the front steps and take off her shoes, for it's a well known fact in the Weasley family that Ginny preferred to have no shoes on at all times. Even at the age of three, when Mrs. Wealey would dress her, Ginny would pull the socks and shoes off as soon as they were put on. Eventually Mrs. Weasley just stopped trying and let her daughter be the one to judge when to and not to where any type of garment on her feet. 

Ginny sighed, looking down at here feet, wiggling her toes in the process, " what am I gonna do, I can't exactly keep crying like I have no life now can I? I mean, school starts in another month, there are plenty of great guys in my year…but none as amazing as Seamus". Rubbing her eyes that were filled with tears threatening to fall, she took a long shaky breath and stood up. Walking aimlessly into the grass of the Weasley yards, she all at once knew exactly where she wanted to go. She swiftly walked across the yard straight into the little forest the surrounded the family's property line and soon disappeared into the lush greens of the forests. The floor of the forests was carpeted in soft moss; every few paces there would be little patches of beautiful wild flowers displaying themselves for all to see. She continued along the path taking her time walking until she saw a little clearing through the trees. Ginny started at a faster pace, now jogging to get to her hide away. 

Pulling away branches of trees in the way, Ginny smiles to herself. Looking around, the site was just beautiful. There was a little stream coming out of the opposite end of the clearing, glistening as it caught the light. Little fish of the palest yellow swam freely around the middle of the little pond the stream flowed into. Vibrate colors on little flowers absolutely covered the floor of the earth around the pond. Breathing in deeply Ginny said to no one in particular, "Why isn't anything going right? When I come here, the world seems to stop, and lets me get off so I can just be whatever I feel." 

Laying down into the bed of blossoms surrounding here, Ginny closed her eyes lightly and inhaled the divine aroma that surrounded her on all sides. 

                             ***

"Arthur oh Arthur thank goodness you're home!" exclaimed and frantic Molly Weasley as she flung her arms around her husband. "Ginny went off this morning after breakfast and she still hasn't come back yet and now its getting dark, she'll never find her way home! Oh Arthur, those horrible things I said! Where could she be!"

"Shh Molly dear, Gin's 17 years old, I'm sure she's fine," sighed Mr. Weasley, slightly more concerned for his wife than his daughter did at the moment. He knew Ginny was haven't a rough time with everything that was going on in her life right now, and was frustrated on how closed she was becoming again. But, he did have total trust in his youngest, she had a good head on her shoulders, and she could basically look after herself, though he wasn't about so tell his wife that, now crying in dismay. 

"Arthur how can you be so laid back! She could be hurt, or in trouble, oh she was so angry, you don't think she might have gone off and done something rash do you? ARTHUR?? Do you??" Exclaimed a troubled Mrs. Wealey, now shouting. 

"Mum! Calm yourself, the sixth of us are going to go into the forest and look for her, you know how she likes to be in there," said a half worried half amused Fred, who was standing with the other five Weasley sons, all looking determined to find their little sister.

"Oh boys! Be careful understand? No talking to any strangers or-"Mrs. Wealsey began but was cut off by Mr. Weasley," GO along then boys, dinner will be ready when you return, bring your wands," 

"Yeah, alright dad, see ya mom, don't worry Mum, Ginny is probably just napping on some ungodly rock or something." Various voices of the boys called as they had turned to leave the house.

                                      …

"Alright men, you know the drill, split up and find her, when you get her, send sparks up so the rest of us know to move back to the house. She isn't going to be happy about this little search party so she'll be a little…." Charlie trailed off a little from his speech looking at his brothers.

"Bitchy,'

"Moody'

"Bloody dangerous,"

"Vulgar"

Those were just some of the many adjectives the brothers supplied to describe their younger sister's behavior when she realizes she'd been sent a rescue squad.   The list went on.

"Enough guys, basic idea, get Ginny, alright everyone, lets go" Said Percy, who was now losing great amounts of patients.

"Yeah lets go," all said, seperating into the depths of the forest.

**looks up from under a crate Alright troops….that wasn't too painful to read was it? I'm home sick today so I decided to pick up the story, and maybe work on a chapter. ***** cough cough * please review, tell me what you think. THANKYOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
